Pokemon gladiators
by calowe
Summary: Just read


pre style="word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Let me start by saying that i don't own pokémon and like all of you i wish i did now this is my second fic the first one i kinda lost so i probably wont continue for a while now time to begin. Also if any fics are out there like this i don't care i just got the idea so no hate mail please.

Characters:  
>Charles 16 Charizard,Blastoise,Venasaur,Haxorous,Tyranitar,Umbreon Calin 17 Swampert,Lucario,Raichu,Dragonite,Noctowl,Ninetails Logan 17 Mighteyana,Charizard,Swampert,Absol,Sceptile,Pidgeot William 12 Kadabra,Marshtomp,Mighteyana,Lairon,Swellow,Torkoal Evan 12 Zoroa,Charmeleon,Servine,Prinplup,Wartortle,Tranquil<p>

Pokémon Gladiators Part 1 By: Charles Crager aka CharChar

It was a crisp Winter day in Kanto, and it had only been a short year after Charles had placed 1st in the World Championships. Charles had been in vigorous training ever since. For obvious reasons... everyone wanted a piece of him. Him and his group of friends which he had been traveling with since they got their first pokemon, Calin and Logan.

Charles: Man smell some of that air Calin: Yep it's awesome kinda like me Logan: Don't let placing in the top 5 get to your heads Calin: Too bad i got 4th woo Charles: And lets not forget i got what was it again oh yeah 1st Logan: Well i'm perfectly satisfactory with 5th its motivation

The challenges had died down and the group were beginning to wonder why. They usually had at least 10 challengers a day. Eventually they stumbled upon a Pokemon Center and decided to take a rest "Ahhh finally a place to relax" Logan said as he stretched out on the couch. Charles grabbed the remote as he sat down on the crescent shaped couch and turned on the news.

Something that rarely happened that made the three unable to move their eyes from the screen. It was a broadcast coming in from all of the regions. Only used in the utmost importance. The red haired anchorman began with "Breaking news this just in trainers from around the world are suddenly vanishing a total of 47." If anyone has any information please call the number below" Without warning the television screen flashed to a scroll bar slowly moving down showing the faces and descriptions of the trainers.

"Wait a minute" Charles exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat "Those are all of the rest of the top 50 trainers in the world." Nurse Joy had just arrived with some coca-cola after she had returned with the newly rejuvinated pokémon, and dropped the tray. She ran into the back office. After pacing rapidly for a few minutes Charles heard a scream and a gunshot. He bursted into the room and saw Joy in the corner of the room bleeding from her stomach. A moment later he noticed someones shoes scuffling across the floor he spun around but it was too late.

The man had swung a wooden plank at Charles. He rose his arm in the air to stop the blow, but it was too late the plank connected with the side of his head before his arm raised up. Charles hit the wall and slid to the floor. The Man wasted no time knocking out Logan and Calin as they entered the room. Charles woke up in a dark room, and if that wasn't bad enough his eyes were blurry, the side of his face hurt and to top it off he had to watch the same thing happen to 49 other people as they got up and stumbled trying to figure out where they were. A voice erupted out of no where "Contestants congratulations on being the 50 contestants in our little game." "The object of the game is simple survive, our game comes from the time of the great Roman Empire you=slaves." "Now slaves were often forced to fight in arenas as gladiators until they died or could leave we decided to add our own little spin on the arena style combat." "Notice your six pokéballs on your waist the pokéballs have been deactivated so don't try to bust out. you will be able to use them in time." "I expect to see you all tomorrow morning bright and bushy-tailed goodnight."

The contestants actually were allowed sufficient time to rest and completely recover. They were all funneled into a large expanse known simply as the courtyard pokéballs still inactive. The voice came on over the intercom again "Good morning... hope you slept well, now the games don't begin for another 6 months so you have plenty of time to train." "Down to business you will find different training areas for you and your pokémon scattered across the perimeter of the courtyard." "If there is any attempt to escape you will be gunned down immediately you are free to train anywhere at any time but i suggest getting plenty of sleep." The voice went silent as the intercom turned off. "Calin Logan over here" Charles voice carried across the courtyard. The two ran over. Charles was 16 years old and stood a modest 6'2" with a reasonably muscular build his muscles rippled as he flexed and pointed towards the weight room. He was a heavy hitter indeed but obviously being the top trainer in the world needed more than that. He knew how to turn the crappiest moments into a glorious victory. Calin was of about the same build but his body was trained for the lightning quick stikes that come from any direction he measured up at 6'1". Logan was shorter than the both of them and a slightly smaller build he was a precision hitter he could manuever around anything. He stood and even 6' (He says 6'1/2" but no one buys it). The group walked together over to the weight room.

As the trio entered the room a magnetic shock seized control of their bodies holding them in place. When the jolt stopped they had noticed the pokéballs on their waist had turned from a charcoal color back the the original red and white that we all know and love. "Dang any more suprises" Calin protested. "Lets just get started" Charles demanded "I've had enough of this, but we might as well get some good from this all." He said as he released his six pokémon from their pokéballs. Calin and Logan quickly did the same. "Finally some training" Logan yelled. Calin quickly found the gym's boxing ring and stepped inside to find an opponent weighing easily over 300lbs. Calin didn't flinch for even a second and soon enough a flurry of punches closed in on the bigger foes' vicinity landing punches one after another the fight was over in a minute. Logan found his way to the archery equipment, found a target 200 meters out and fired a barrage of arrows in the blink of an eye he made a smaller circle inside the bullseye. Now Charles simply stepped over to the weights and found today to be a bench day. He slapped on two 45 pound plates on each side tightened to clip and got on the bench. He did his sets of 12. After finishing up with the rest of their excersises the group met outside the doorway and walked over to the armory. They walked into a room with the name sword on the wall. There was an assortment of weapons larger than any of the three had ever seen all medieval of course. Logan found the Longsword Longbow combo to his fancy. Charles Went with a Greatsword tagged with a Mace. Calin however went with Dualblades and Throwing knives. After selecting the weapons they made their way to the area of the armory called the shield. Charles found a suit weighing in at 60lbs from head to to covered in a orre-metallic substance he'd never seen before. Logan found armor weighing at 25lbs made of the same material with supports at the joints. Calin went with a set of leather armor slightly glassed in the strange looking substance weighing a mere 12lbs.

While returning to the barracks Charles was confronted by another trainer. Something was strange about this trainer but he didn't mind what did he have to worry about he'd already been in a couple fights. Nothing too serious just power crazed trainers thinking they're hot stuff. So Charles Accepted the challenge and they all headed to the fields on the far end of the courtyard. The two had just stepped on the opposite sides of the battle field when a similar magnetic shock seized their bodies once more. Their pokéballs once again back to red and white. And the armor and weapons he had previously obtained started to swirl around him in a dazzling show of movement and light. The armor drew closer to Charles with every passing moment until the armor had assembled itself on his body. Charles was amazed at the wonder that just happened in front of his eyes.

Charles' POV The armor had just formed itself onto me when all of the sudden my opponent drew his flail and round shield sent out a Gallade and rushed at me. The battle was on and I had no idea what was going on. I tosses up a pokéball and out popped my Haxorous. His gold armor and black scales gleamed in the glow of the moon. It was cool to watch but i quickly pushed the thought of awe aside. I drew my flail and sprinted in at full speed. I jumped up to gain an angle to smash through my opponents shield when his Gallade appeared out of nowhere and quickly put me down with a mach punch. My stomach lurched as the impact rattle my body. Haxorous stepped up claws glowing with a strange blue purple aura swirling around. He had started dragon claw a move which seemed to be an innate ability. Of course it seemed so because Haxorous have a history of hight physical attack damage. He sprang at the Gallade who was boasting after putting me down. The move hit clean claws slicing through flesh when the Gallade dropped to the floor and vanished. Double Team! Gallade jumped in behind Haxorous I took the time to get up and dive into the pokémon's waist and tackle him to the ground. I had just pulled my mace into the air when Haxorous body slammed the trainer. Not before he flung his shield. Needless to say i took wood wrapped in steel to my wrist i could feel my bones start to shake not good I just lost my Main hand. My mace flew off in another direction. Gallade shook me off and pinned me down so I sent my knee into his side he flinched. So I did what some people say I do best. I headbutt the Gallade which caused him to stagger back in pain. Haxorous once again glowed in the blue purple aura but this time it was different. He was about to use dragon rush Haxorous connected with Gallade and ran him into a wall he was down for the count. That left the trainer, and he still had his flail. So without thinking i drew my Greatsword and held it in my left hand. I had to put the hilt on my thigh but I had my sword out.

The trainer ran in at an incredible speed I was just fast enough the manuever my sword to block incoming attacks. The trainer extended the chain on the flail and swung it at me. A large clank of steel on steel rang through the courtyard. By that time we had attracted a crowd. The flail wrapped around the guard of my sword. So i spun it around and drove it into the ground with all my might. Now Neither of us had weapons Haxorous was exhausted from dragon rush and to top it off I could harldy breathe. The Mach punch from earlier started to make an impression. We fought hand to hand carefully dodging blows to the head using whatever we could to keep going. He jumped up to kick my in the chest so i dropped and sweeped his legs out from under him when he landed.

Enter William and Evan William and Evan had just sat down at the local PokéMart when the manager turned on the T.V. It showed a Pokémon Center with the back door broken in. The lights were on and showed nurse Joy being rushed to the OR in critical condition. The red haired reporter's face appeared on the screen and showed the picture of three teenagers. Evan spit out his drank at the sight and rushed to get William. "Will get in here quick your gonna want to see this" he stated. William walked into the room and froze the pictures were of Charles, Calin, and Logan. The reporter concluded that the top 50 trainers from around the world were all kidnapped. Still in the middle of their own pokémon journey. Evan and William continued to watch the news. "Ok lets just go train some more i'm tired of watching that" Evan demanded. "I agree i don't like it one bit but they can take care of themselves." "Hey lets continue training we have a long way until the League Championships" Will Proclaimed.

Charles' POV The mysterious trainer and I were sent to the infimary. We were sent into strange chambers made of some crystalline material. When I stepped inside I felt strange almost weightless. Just like when my armor attached itself to me there was a dazzling light show. I imagine that the other trainer felt the same. The armor seemed as if it vaporized and lifted away. Shortly after the procedure we stepped out of the chambers good as new.

A voice materialized over the intercom it was the GameMaster " Hello contestants I wish to inform you that I've decided to move the first match of the games to tomorrow." cries of objection were heard in the distance but were quickly quited by guards. "The match that will kick off the games will be Tommy Yin vs. Logan Burleigh.

The games are about to start tomorrow morning and it appears Logan is up first. Will the trio figure out how to get out or will Logan be forced to kill./span/span/pre 


End file.
